<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank Goodness for Photoshop by alvares715</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515791">Thank Goodness for Photoshop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvares715/pseuds/alvares715'>alvares715</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oneshot, adrienette - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvares715/pseuds/alvares715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette have finally started dating. And they're surprised when Adrien's father invites her to attend his next photoshoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank Goodness for Photoshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were both surprised when they heard the news. Adrien's father was actually going to allow Marinette to go to one of his photoshoots. They both thought that Gabriel Agreste didn't approve of their relationship, but it seems as though they were wrong.</p><p>When their school was done for the day, Adrien and Marinette went outside the building to find Nathalie waiting for them. They climbed in the car and set off for the photoshoot.</p><p>"Are you sure that your father is okay with me going today?" Marinette asked Adrien as they drove. "I know he doesn't want everyone in Paris finding out about our relationship."</p><p>"It should be fine. Most of the people who will be there work for my father, so they're used to keeping things quiet." He squeezed her hand. "We'll be okay."</p><p>She squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.</p><p>The photoshoot was taking place at the Ponts des Arts, a famous pedestrian bridge that crosses the Seine. Considering the fact that the shoot was pulled together last minute, there were tons of people there. Besides the photographer, there were assistants, stylists, makeup artists, hair stylists, security guards and producers, not to mention the bystanders that were milling around.</p><p>Marinette couldn't stop smiling as she got out of the car and walked towards the set. Adrien couldn't stop smiling seeing Marinette smile.</p><p>"Come on, let me show you around," he said, pulling Marinette into the middle of the chaos. "Over there is Vincent, he's the photographer. Then over there is hair and makeup. And over here is wardrobe. I need to change into my outfit first." He grabbed the clothes from the stylist. "I'll be right back," he told Marinette, rushing over to the changing tents.</p><p>He was back after a few minutes. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, posing for her.</p><p>She giggled. "I think you look so incredibly handsome."</p><p>Adrien blushed slightly. "Now I need to get to hair and makeup," he said, pulling Marinette over with him.</p><p>Marinette watched as the hairstylist worked on his hair. Then she watched as the makeup artist brushed some powder on his face. She was thoroughly enjoying every moment. That was, until...</p><p>"Hi Adrien," a familiar voice said. Adrien and Marinette turned around and saw Lila Rossi standing there.</p><p>"Oh, uh, hi Lila. What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.</p><p>"I'm modeling with you today, of course! Why else would I be here?" she replied, smiling at him. She looked over at Marinette. "Oh, Marinette! What a surprise." Her expression changed to one of concern. "Oh dear, this is unfortunate. I hope that you don't get too upset!"</p><p>Marinette was confused. "Why... why would I be upset?" she asked Lila.</p><p>"Oh, didn't you know? Adrien and I will be kissing in the photoshoot today."</p><p>"What?" Adrien shouted. The color drained from his face. "Vincent," he called over to the photographer, "is that true? Are Lila and I kissing in this?"</p><p>"Yes, it is. Your father wants to go in a different direction for the new campaign."</p><p>Adrien couldn't believe what was happening. He turned to Marinette. "I... I'm so sorry, Marinette. I swear, I had no idea."</p><p>"Oh, it... it's okay Adrien. I don't mind."</p><p>"Oh, you're such a good girlfriend Marinette!" Lila said. "I promise, we'll keep things completely professional. Well, I have to finish getting ready. I'll see you out there, Adrien," she said, winking at him as she walked away.</p><p>Adrien got up and hugged Marinette. "I love you so much. Please don't be upset," he said, pleadingly.</p><p>"Really, it's okay Adrien. I understand you have to do this for your job." She paused. "I know you can't stand Lila. It's okay. Really."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Marinette," he said, still holding her.</p><p>"Everyone! Places, please! We're starting!" Vincent called out.</p><p>Adrien didn't move.</p><p>Marinette pulled away from him a little and put both hands on his face. "Hey, look at me. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this, and then we'll go do something fun afterwards. What do you think?"</p><p>Adrien nodded.</p><p>"Adrien, we need you!" Vincent called out.</p><p>"It's okay," Marinette said. "I'll be right here." She gave him a quick kiss. "Go!"</p><p>Adrien reluctantly went over to the set.</p><p>"We're starting!" Vincent announced. "Adrien, I'll have you stand up against the railing. Lila, come right over here. Okay Adrien, put your arms around her."</p><p>Adrien's eyes went wide in panic. He slowly moved his arms up and put them around Lila. She pressed herself against him, smiling. "Is this good?" she asked Vincent.</p><p>"That's great Lila. Right, so we'll start with some shots of you two almost kissing. I want you to get real close to each other. Let's get started," he said, moving back and grabbing the camera from his assistant. "Let's see some smiles, everyone is happy! Remember, you two are in love!"</p><p>"It's okay, Adrien. It's just me," Lila said, leaning in close to him. She was only an inch from his face.</p><p>Vincent started taking pictures. "We're happy, we're in love! Come on, Adrien. I need a smile."</p><p>Adrien felt sick. He was trying his best to focus but he was miserable.</p><p>"Happy, Adrien! No, no, no! Happy is the <em>opposite </em>of what you're giving us... Adrien, you're supposed to be in love... Give us a big smile... Think happy thoughts..." Vincent kept moving around and snapping pictures from different angles. "I said 'in love'!... Love is a happy emotion, Adrien... Ugh, this isn't working!" He lowered the camera down. "Okay, let's try something else. Let's have you two kissing now."</p><p>Adrien stopped breathing. He looked over at Marinette. She gave him a small smile and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him.</p><p>"Adrien, just close your eyes and let Lila do all the work," Vincent continued.</p><p>Adrien looked back over at Lila. She was smirking at him. He closed his eyes.</p><p>"Go ahead, Lila," Vincent said, lifting the camera back up.</p><p>Adrien's heart was pounding. He started to hear the click of the camera lens again. He could feel Lila's breath as she moved closer to him. Just as her lips grazed his, he pulled his head back away from her touch. He opened his eyes again.</p><p>The photographer groaned. "Everyone, let's take five."</p><p>Adrien immediately pushed Lila off of him and went over to Marinette.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." he started to say but Marinette interrupted.</p><p>"It's okay." She gave him a big hug before pulling back and putting her hand on his face. "Adrien, would you feel more comfortable if I wait for you in the car?"</p><p>Adrien's eyes went wide. "No! That will make it worse!"</p><p>Marinette sighed. "Come with me," she said, leading him back to the set. "Now get in your spot here and put your arms around me." Adrien did as he was told. "Take in a deep breath... and let it out... Okay, so in a minute now, Lila's going to come over here..." Marinette felt Adrien tense up again. "Relax, just breathe... There you go. Lila's going to come over, you're going to close your eyes... and you're going to pretend that it's me..."</p><p>Adrien shook his head. "I can't do that," he whispered.</p><p>"Yes you can," she whispered back. "You're Adrien Agreste, the supermodel." She moved closer so her mouth was at his ear. "You're sweet and kind, and you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You can do anything." She moved back to look at him again.</p><p>Adrien gazed into her blue eyes. "I love you, Marinette," he said, leaning in and kissing her.</p><p>While they were kissing, Vincent looked over and saw them. A big smile spread across his face. "Now there's a boy in love!" he said as he grabbed his camera and ran over. He quickly started snapping pictures.</p><p>Lila, who had been at makeup, looked up and saw what was happening. A snarl crossed her lips.</p><p>Vincent was still taking pictures as Marinette and Adrien broke their kiss. They stayed close, smiling at each other.</p><p>"Okay everyone, that's a wrap!" Vincent announced.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien looked over at him, confused. Neither of them had noticed him there.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Lila asked angrily, walking over to the photographer. "I wasn't even in the shot!"</p><p>"I know Lila, but we're not going to get anything better than that. We'll photoshop you in later," Vincent told her.</p><p>Lila turned around and stormed off.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't realize how easy this modeling gig is," Marinette said playfully to Adrien.</p><p>"You're a natural" he replied, smiling at her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>